Summer Love
by simplyaddison
Summary: Camille "Cami" Calder thought she was going to have one amazing summer with her best friend; Sarah Baker. When she gets invited on the Baker's family trip, she says yes! But, what Cami didn't know is that her and Jake would be getting closer than she thinks. Jake/Oc


"Cami! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" whined my best friend Sarah Baker.

"Mhmm, Course I am" I replied while staring at Kyle and Nigel, who were currently shoving cream puffs into their mouths and just spit them out on plates..okay ewe!

We were currently at Lorraine's and my older twin sisters, Ashley and Brianna's, graduation party.

"Well if it isn't Camille Calder, Wassup baby?" Says an annoying voice that Cami knows all too well, _Jacob Baker._ He wraps his arm around the blonde girl's shoulders sitting in the spare chair next to her.

"Get lost creep! I'm talking to Sarah!" I groan pushing his arm off.

"Yes brother dear, Cami and I just ate, Your ugly face will make us barf our food back up, Can you please leave!" Sarah says mockingly, I laugh and give her a high five.

"Oh Jakey-Poo! I feel the barf coming up as I look at your face!" I say laughing at his expression.

"Whatever Babe! You know I'm good looking, Anyways I'll leave you ladies alone just because I'm a gentleman like that." Jake says winking at me and going over towards his brothers.

"Good looking? Puh-lease! He's gone mental!" I exclaim to Sarah who just laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Alright, alright, it's time to toast the graduates" came Mr. Baker's voice.

We all turned to the stage to look at him.

"Lorraine, Ashley, Brianna, we are all so proud of you three. For keeping your chin up and charging the mountain. For Lorraine to being a truly unique and wonderful person, and for Ashley to being a great friend and just a joy to be around, and to Brianna to being a great friend and being exceptionally bright." Mr. Baker said

"Also to Lorraine for getting that internship at Allure magazine, did you know about that!" he added everyone clapped.

All of the Baker's looked upset when Lorraine's Internship was mentioned, Even Jake but he actually looks cute with a pouty face…WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING! CAMILLE PENELOPE CALDER YOU DID NOT JUST CALL THAT PIG CUTE!

"Even though I'm gonna spend the whole summer trying to convince you that staying here in Chicago is a much better choice for your future then moving to dirty, expensive, crime-"

"Ok, ok honey" cut in Mrs. Baker. "I love your Dad!" I told Sarah who was filming the whole thing on Mrs. Baker's video camera.

"But anyway here's to Lorraine, Ashley and Brianna!" he said raising his glass and everyone did the same. "Ok my daughter Nora and her husband Bud you wanted to say something?" he added as Nora and Bud made their way to the stage.

I liked Bud he was much better than her old obnoxious boyfriend, Hank. I'm glad Nora found him. They were so cute together!

"First of all congratulations Lorraine, Ashley, and Brianna. Bud and I hope the our baby will be as cool and accomplished as you three are, and second of all, I don't mean to make this toast about Bud and I but we have some kind of big news" Nora said.

"This can't be good" mumbled Sarah.

Bud took Nora's place "I've just been offered the vice presidency of a new advertising firm" he said slowly.

"Wait for it" she mumbled again.

"In Houston" Bud added quickly "Were moving in September thank you" he said then Nora rushed him off stage.

I looked at Mr. Baker and saw him shocked and making his way over to the drinks.

"Well, Your Dad took that well…" I told Sarah. I felt someone tap my shoulders, I jumped thinking it was Jake. It was my older sisters Ashley and Brianna. "Haha Hey Cam nice facial expression!, Ashie and I are heading off to our college tours now and since we won't see you till the end of Summer, We wanted to say we loved you baby sister!" Brianna said rambling.

"Oh my gosh! Your leaving me! I love you Ash! I love you Bri!" I say hugging my older twin sisters.

"We love you too Cami! And here is your overnight bag, Mom and Dad already talked to Mr. and Mrs. Baker and your staying with them tonight." Ashley says handing me my hot pink duffel bag.

"We gotta go! Love you Camille! Call and email us!" They shout before hugging Lorraine and getting into the Calder family's black Tahoe.

"Well looks like I'm staying with you guys tonight!" I say grinning at Sarah. "Come on! Everyone's bailing on Dad's football team let's go play!" Sarah says dragging my wrist.

Mr. Baker points back and forth at Sarah and I, "I'm here coach!" Sarah says to Mr. Baker. "Me too! I love me some Baker football games!" I agree smiling.

"You two just made the varsity, little ladies. Come on! Lets block!" Mr. Baker says holding out the football which Sarah grabs and sprints off. I run behind them, This is the start of an amazing summer!

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are life! Sorry it's sucky, This is just the beginning! A picture of Camille is on my bio so check that out if you like!**


End file.
